Problem: A pink belt costs $$5$, and a popular purple pair of socks costs $7$ times as much. How much does the purple pair of socks cost?
Explanation: The cost of the purple pair of socks is a multiple of the cost of the pink belt, so find the product. The product is $7 \times $5$ $7 \times $5 = $35$ The purple pair of socks costs $$35$.